Naruto War of the Ninja
by Broncoley
Summary: After returning home from yet another mission, Team 7 must face a new threat. A war is about to begin and it may lead to the ultimate showdown, Naruto vs. Sasuke.
1. Same Old Thing

This story is a bit different form the manga. The characters are the same, as are the locations and a few other stuff, although I have added a few new ones, but this story is still a bit different.

* * *

Chapter 1

Same Old Thing

"Almost out of chakra."

"No weaponry whatsoever."

"Beaten up pretty bad."

"So damn hungry."

"Heh, I'm loving it. Believe it." On a forest far from the Village Hidden in the Leaves Team 7 had been assigned a rescue mission. Their objective was to keep Morgana, the daughter of an important businessman, safe from kidnappers that were using her for ransom.

Naruto, barely standing up, looked to his sides. No one was there. 'Kakashi, Sakura. Where the heck are you? I'll settle for even Sasuke." Suddenly a big cloud of smoke appeared in front of Naruto. "Hello."

Naruto quickly charged at the smoke, knowing that a ninja was clearly there. Naruto rushed into the smoke and grabbed the ninja responsible. Naruto couldn't see who it was, but he had gotten him, or her, or it. "Gotcha!"

"Naruto, you idiot." said a familiar voice. "Sasuke?" Naruto ended up sitting on top of Sasuke's back. "What the hell are you doing?" said Sasuke, with the only emotion he ever showed, anger. "Well, nice to see you too." Sasuke stood up and wiped the dirt off of him. "Watch who you attack, dunce."

"Well why the heck did you just poof yourself in front of me?" Naruto asked, with his usual clueless face. "It was a distraction, from…" Sasuke quickly felt something coming and pushed Naruto aside. Naruto fell on his butt as Sasuke ducked and five shuriken hit a tree behind them. "Nice going, we're sitting ducks here." Naruto tried to stand up but noticed his pants where stuck on the ground. Sasuke eyes began to glow bright red as his Sharingan awakened.

Ten more shuriken came at him. This time he jumped up and saw where the attack came from, Naruto, on the other hand, was stuck. "Uzumaki, move!" "I can't, I'm stuck." "YOUR WHAT!"

Sasuke quickly came down and grabbed every single shuriken before they touched Naruto. "That-was-close." Sasuke quickly kicked Naruto on the stomach and threw him to a nearby bush. "There, now you're unstuck." Sasuke looked around, he had lost where the shuriken had came from. "Where are you?" he said softly. Suddenly, a small, very small twig moved. "Found you." Sasuke jumped and attacked his ninja enemy. Sasuke fell, with the other ninja, but as the fell the ninja broke Sasuke's grasp and pushed him aside. Sasuke fell, on his feet. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." Sasuke released his trademark attack on the ninja, which burned only the ninjas right arm. With his left arm, the ninja threw two kunai knives at Sasuke. Any normal ninja would have been hit, due to the close range, but Sasuke easily evaded the hit. The ninja hid once again, since Sasuke couldn't follow his movement when he dodged the kunai knives. "Great."

Suddenly a loud, annoying voice was heard. "Art of the Doppelganger." Suddenly the ninja fell down being followed by twelve Narutos. Sasuke quickly moved and caught the ninja. Sasuke swung his fist and with on hit the ninja fell unconscious. The Narutos the turned into one Naruto. "Lost him, didn't ya."

"Only for a second, besides, this makes the eighth time I've saved your butt."

"It's only been seven times Uchiha, besides, I've saved you too."

"Yeah, once, and it was your fault to start with." Naruto was with his usual grin, and even Sasuke was almost, almost, grinning. Suddenly, through the leaves, came out running another ninja, this one however, had other intentions.

"You're alright." shouted Sakura, as she ran towards them. "Yeah, I'm fine Sakura-chan, No need to wo…" Naruto was stopped when Sakura pushed him aside the get to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura as the approached him. She hugged him nearly crying of joy. "Ok, I'm fine, let go, let go. LET GO." Sasuke pushed Sakura aside.

"I was so worried, but I see you can handle it."

"Hey." Naruto was getting quite mad, but he could never really get mad at her. "I was the one who threw him down."

"Huh, Oh yeah, nice job Naruto, I guess." Sakura quickly turned at Sasuke, who was hoping she get a damn crush on somebody else, so she would leave him alone. All of the sudden Kakashi and Morgana appeared. Kakashi looked at the ninja on the ground, and at his three students. "Nice job, but a word of advise, when protecting a person, you should stay by her side."

"Sasuke." said Naruto with a grin.

"And Naruto, ninjas are silent. I heard your voice all the was back where I was."

"Idiot." said Sasuke, as always, emotionless.

"Hey, I called you by your name."

"So did I."

"That's it, you're going down, Uchiha."

"Naruto, stop it." said Sakura, defending her dear Sasuke.

"But I…"

"Shut it."

"Yes Sakura-chan."

Kakashi looked at Morgana and said "Are you ok?"

"I am, but are they?" she looked worried from the fighting. "The won't fight each other, will they?"

Kakashi smiled inside his mask. "Don't worry, even how it looks. Naruto and Sasuke are probably best friends. As for Sakura, it may look as if she hates Naruto, but she cares about him, even if it doesn't look like it."

Kakashi looked at his students argue as if they were twelve again. "Some things, never change."

* * *

Hope you like, R&R 

Next Chap: Team seven returns home, but a new threat may be on it's way.


	2. Back Home

Second chapter is up. This is basically what happens when they return home. R&R

* * *

Chapter 2

Back Home

"We're back, we're back!"

Naruto jumped up and down when he saw the Village Hidden in the Leaves only a mile or so away. He was happy. Although many people on the village shunned him, there were a few that cared. Like Iruka, or friends like Rock Lee or Hyūga Hinata. And a few others he didn't even need to mention to make himself feel back home.

'**Hey kid, get a grip. It's not like were somewhere where your treated like a hokage.' **said the Nine Tails.

'Who cares? It's still my home.'

'**You're hopeless, how you'll become hokage is beyond me.'**

'you're just jealous because your stuck inside me, and you find me likeable.'

'**Don't push your luck kid, you still have no idea who I am.'**

Naruto laughed, knowing how empty that threat was. "Hey Naruto." shouted Sakura from behind. 'Geez foxy, you're voice changed.'

'**That's not me you idiot, It's the girl.'**

'Oh.' Naruto turned around and said "Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" "Naruto, do you have a tissue?" 'Huh? Sakura wants a tissue… from me?' Naruto ran towards her with the tissue at hand and gave it to her. Sakura didn't even thank him and turned towards Sasuke. "Here Sasuke, you have a little dirt on your face." Sakura wiped Sasuke's face, much to his displeasure and threw the tissue which landed on Naruto's head. 'What! It was for Sasuke. Can't he get his own freaking tissue.'

Morgana, who was walking beside Kakashi, quickly asked. "Why does the Naruto boy care so much about Sakura, even if she doesn't return the feelings?" Kakashi nodded, he had asked that question before to himself. "It's… kind of a long story, but to make it short, Naruto has basically loved Sakura for a long time now, before I meet them. He would do anything for her. He would and has stood in the way of upcoming shuriken just to protect her. But, she just sees him as an annoying prankster. And gives Sasuke all the attention. I am not saying Sasuke's a bad guy, but he isn't a romantic guy to say the least." "Oh."

After a few steps they arrived at the village. Naruto ran inside. "Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage, is back."

"Naruto, you're such a little kid." Sakura, annoyed at his performances, quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke just broke her grip and walked a bit away from her. "Good work team, you can relax now, I'll take Morgana to her father and report the mission to Tsunade. You all can relax now."

"Oh yeah!" screamed Naruto, he jumped up and shouted as loud as he could. "Finally" Sakura signed. 'Hell yeah, were back, now I can finally get Sasuke to go out with me.' said Inner Sakura. Sasuke just signed and walked home Sakura was to busy thinking on how to ask him out that she didn't see him leave. When she realized he was gone, it was to late. Naruto walked closer and closer towards Sakura. "Hey Sa…" "Don't even say a word." Naruto did as he was told and shut up.

Kakashi took Morgana away as Naruto and Sakura walked home. "Naruto, I said you couldn't walk with me home, if they see us they'll think were a couple." "For your information Sakura-chan, I'm walking to my house, it just so happens where walking at the same time." Sakura started to walk faster and left Naruto behind. Before she went out of sight she looked back and saw his face, she had hurt him. 'Damn it Naruto, you may be annoying but I don't hate you. And I don't really want to hurt you.' Sakura stopped walking. Naruto stopped as well thinking she might say something if he used this as an opportunity to catch up to her.

"Naruto, I don't have all day. Get you're butt over here." Naruto smiled from ear to ear and ran after her. Naruto and Sakura walked together until they reached her house. "Later Naruto." Later Sakura-chan." Sakura entered her house an went straight to take a shower. She was way to dirty to skip her shower that day.

Naruto reached his house at sunset. He quickly went to his kitchen. "OH NO! I'M OUT OF RAMEN." In a flash Naruto ran out of his house and went to the market. He was going so fast he didn't see somebody in front of him until he crashed. "Sorry about that, I'm in a bit of a rush." Naruto looked and it was no other that Hinata. "Hey there Hinata."

Hinata looked at Naruto and nearly fainted when she saw him. "Na-Na-ruto. How y-you been?"

I'm fine Hinata. Are you ok didn't mean to hit you." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand to pull her up, but before he knew it she fainted. "Hinata, Hinata! HINATA!" Naruto grabbed her and pulled her up he carried her back. "Oh well, I'll get ramen later, I hope hitting her didn't hurt her that bad. I'll take her to Sakura, she knows about healing.

Naruto ran towards Sakura's house. He arrived in a flash and started knocking on the door. Sakura, who had finished taking her shower answered the door in nothing but a towel, she expected it to be her mom how had been out. Naruto looked down, then up. At the half naked and wet Sakura. Naruto's eyes went opened wide and his face got bright red. "…" "NARUTO, YOU PERVERT!" Sakura punched Naruto on the face and closed the door. She quickly got dressed and opened it again. She saw he was on the floor with Hinata on top of him. "What happened." Naruto sat up and said "I dunno, all I saw was a fist coming at me."

"No, what happened to Hinata." she asked, getting a little annoyed."

"Hinata? Oh her, I bumped into her and she fell unconscious. Sakura took a look at her and figured what had happened. Hinata had fainted before when she saw Naruto. Everyone knew of her crush, all except for Naruto.

Sakura still took her inside and placed her on a couch. Naruto just looked at Sakura. She was dressed. But she was still wet, and for the looks of it she didn't have time to put of a bra. "Naruto, I know what you're looking at. Stop it or you'll be laying next to Hinata." Naruto looked straight forward at the wall. He stayed looking at the wall even after Sakura left the living room to look for something for Hinata. Naruto looked at the pictures on the living room. He saw Sasuke everywhere, a few pictures of Kakashi, Hinata, Rock Lee, and even Ino. He kept looking until he found a picture of himself, one, just one. And it was on the floor, but heck, it was there anyway. Naruto picked it up and placed it in front of one of Sasuke's emotionless pictures. Sakura came back, apparently she had also put on a bra. She did a medical jutzu that even Naruto couldn't follow the movements. In a flash Hinata woke up.

"What, where am I?" asked rather confused.

"You're in my house. Hinata-chan, feeling better?"

"Yes, It's just that I saw N…" Hinata looked at Naruto that was standing right behind Sakura and in a split second she fainted again.

"What the, what's wrong with her?" asked the clueless blond ninja. Sakura turned to him and said "I think you better leave, this is a girl thing."

* * *

Kakashi had just taken Morgana home and went to see Tsunade. Before he entered he heard here complaining about something. It was hard to make out what. Kakashi entered the room and said "Tsunade, We have just retrieved Morgana. She is safe now." Tsunade looked at Kakashi, probably mad because he didn't knock before entering. "Glad you're here Kakashi, something is up, and you're probably the best for it." 

"What is it?" asked Kakashi, expecting another mission with his team.

"It's… about you're student Sasuke Uchiha. There has been apparently a report that… well… some members of the Uchiha Clan are still alive."

"Impossible. We all know what happened."

"True, but it could be a trap, or just a joke, but it could mean that someone else survived, and we didn't know." She quickly signed and said "And if Sasuke would find out, he would stop at nothing to find out."

Kakashi stood there, frozen. "Who, who began this… this…" Tsunade cut in before he could finish. "It is unknown, but you better go and find out, no one must know about this. Sasuke mustn't, at least not yet. Sakura cares to much for him, she could tell him. And Naruto has a big mouth. None of them should know."

Kakashi signed. "I understand." Tsunade smiled. Good, you'll leave in two days from now."

* * *

Ok, I knoe the Uchiha clan was destroyed, but just stay tuned so that I can explain myself.

Next Chap: Kakashi gets ready for hes leave, trying not to confront his pupils. But strangly, the seemed more interested in something else.


	3. Kakashi's Mission

This chapter is basically Kakashi's departure and a few other things.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kakashi's Mission

Two days later Kakashi had just packed everything he needed for his next mission. Shuriken, food, medical equipment and his latest volume of Make Out Paradise were on top of his list. "The Uchiha Clan, still alive?"

Flashback

"Your other student is Sasuke Uchiha, from the Uchiha Clan." said the fourth hokage. "But, I thought the were all wiped out?" asked Kakashi, looking around at Naruto's apartment. "He, is the last survivor."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. There are a lot of things that I hate an not basically anything I like. I don't have a dream… that's just a word. I have an ambition, and I will make it a reality. I will kill someone." The emotionless Uchiha stated. "He's so cool." said the love struck Sakura. "Uh… Hope is not me." said the blond haired ninja.

Flashback ends

"Could his clan really have survived?"

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was coming home from the shop with what looked like a lifetime supply of ramen. He was, as always, cheery. Suddenly out of nowhere came a figure and attacked Naruto. "Hey Konohamaru. What's up?" Konohamaru, knowing he had been found, just smiled and said "How do you do that Naruto? It's been two years and you still know exactly where I am?" "Uh… dumb luck I guess."

Naruto waved good-bye to Konohamaru and walked to his house. Before getting there, thought, he found Sakura with Sasuke. Or Sasuke trying to get away from her. "Some guys have all the luck. I would give anything for just one girl, just one who liked me." said the blond haired ninja.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, want to come to my house for dinner?"

"No."

"How about to a restaurant?"

"No."

"Then you choose."

"No."

'You eat don't you!' said the annoyed Inner Sakura. Sakura just shook it of and kept trying. "Sasuke-kun, anywhere?" Sasuke, getting annoyed just asked "Will you ever give up?" Sasuke thought about that question and realized it was a bit stupid and just said "Fine." "F-fine?" the pink haired ninja barely asked. 'Hell yeah, he said yes.' Sasuke looked at her happy face and said "What have I done."

Naruto, still standing looking at them, just signed. He kept on walking home. He felt a bit heartbroken, since Sakura was going to go out with Sasuke, but, what else is new. Naruto then saw Kakashi walking with his equipment. Naruto placed all the ramen, carefully, at the side of his door and ran after him. "Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto padded Kakashi on the back and was with his usual grin. 'Oh no, Naruto, I'm not supposed to tell anybody anything.'

"Oh, hi Naruto."

"Hey Kakashi, where are you going?"

"Just on a mission."

"Where?"

"Can't tell you." Kakashi kept walking trying for Naruto to get the point and leave, but as usual, he didn't. "Why not?"

"It's classified."

Naruto stood in front of Kakashi and said "If you don't tell me I'll keep this." Naruto took out the volume of Make Out Paradise Kakashi had on his backpack. "How'd you?… Never mind. Naruto, give that back." "First, you tell me where you are going." "Naruto, I haven't finished that book, give it back, this is no game." Naruto took a look at the book and smiled. He opened the book at the end and said "Want me to tell you how it ends?" "NARUTO!"

Kakashi tried to get the book, but Naruto jumped back and read a bit. "Oh man sensei, this book gives too much info." Kakashi was getting ready to snatch it, when Naruto said "In the book the girl stays with…" Before Naruto could finish the book vanished from his hand and Kakashi appeared far from him. "Later Naruto." "Cheater." Naruto walked back to his house and started his ramen.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsunade was in her office, when Jijaira entered. "Tsunade, Kakashi just reported that he has left to find the Uchiha Clan." "That's good news Jijaira." "Yes, but we have a small problem. The young Uchiha, Sasuke, may find out about this. He clearly must not." "True. The best thing to do is to send him on a mission, a simple one, call him forward." "Yes." "Since when am I the messenger boy?" he said softly. "Heard that."

Sasuke stood in front of the Hokage's door. He entered with his emotionless face, but was still a bit confused. "Sit down Sasuke, we have a bit to talk about." Sasuke sat down, still emotionless, but still as equally confused. "Sasuke, you have been chosen on a mission to go to the Hidden Village of the Mist and serve as a bodyguard for a family." Sasuke was handed the mission data and a picture of the family.

"So… will I have to go with the id… Naruto?"

"No you're going alone." said Tsunade.

Sasuke thought about it, he couldn't really refuse. "I accept." "Perfect. You shall leave in just an hour." Sasuke was shocked that he had to leave so soon, but he smiled. 'At least I can escape from Sakura.'

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was at his house when there was a knock at the door. Naruto quickly answered it to find Hinata there. "Hey Hinata." "H-Hey N-Naruto… I-was thinkingmaybewecouldgoouttoeatramen." Naruto didn't understand anything she said, but he understood the word ramen. "You want to eat ramen, sure let's go." Hinata nearly fainted, but snapped out of it and walked with Naruto to eat.

Sasuke was at the village gate ready to leave when Sakura came. "Sasuke-kun, when will you come back. Sasuke wanted to say mind your business or something worse, but swallowed it and said "Soon." Naruto and Hinata, on there way to the ramen shop, stopped when they saw Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke-kun is leaving, an a mission."

"Oh."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who had already walked out of the gate, almost out of sight, and yelled "Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around as he looked at Naruto. "Don't get yourself killed Uchiha." Sasuke, almost, barely, smiled and said: "Likewise Uzumaki." With that Sasuke kept on walking and left.

Naruto walked off with Hinata. He looked back and saw Sakura alone and said "Hey Hinata, do you mind if Sakura-chan comes with us." Hinata expected to be with Naruto alone, but she knew how much she meant to him. "I don't mind." Naruto looked at Sakura and shouted "Hey Sakura-chan, want to come with us to get ramen?" Sakura signed. "Sure Naruto, why not?" Naruto walked with both girls to the ramen shop.

* * *

Meanwhile a dark figure watched as Sasuke walked alone. "There leading him right to me."

* * *

Remember to R&R (Read and Review)!

Next Chap: Sasuke fights an unknown ninja that knows the truth about the Uchiha Clan, as Kakashi encounters, the same ninja!


	4. Sasuke vs Zaroff

Chapter 4

Sasuke vs. Zaroff

It was already getting late. Sasuke walked throw familiar woods he had already crossed with his team. It gave him a few memories.

Flashback

As the two ninja attacked, Naruto froze. Sasuke appeared in between them, grabbing and tying their chains. He then held their weaponry and with a quick movement, kicked both of them in the face.

The battle was getting fierce. Although Kakashi was pulling through ok, Zabuza was still powerful. 'T-This is a battle of Elite Shinobi, I-Im outmatched, It makes me want to…" Sasuke grabbed his kunai but before he could do anything Kakashi spoke "Relax Sasuke, I'll protect you… with my life."

"Sasuke catch." Naruto threw Sasuke the closed version of the Razor Wind Shuriken. "Oh, so this is what he had in mind. Not bad Naruto." Sasuke threw the Razor Wind Shuriken to Zabuza. Zabuza caught it with his free hand. The second shadow of the first almost hit him, but he evaded it. Then, the shadow of the Razor Wind Shuriken transformed into Naruto. Naruto threw the kunai at Zabuza, who caught it with his other hand. They had done it. Kakashi was free.

Flashbacks end

Sasuke walked until he reached the bridge that lead towards the village. That bridge also brought memories. He walked on it and stopped when he reached the middle. "I know there's someone there, come out." I dark figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. He was a tall, strong looking, Shinobi. He had a headband so broken up that Sasuke couldn't make out to which village he belonged to.

"Sasuke Uchiha, am I correct?"

"You are, who wants to know?" answered Sasuke, both ninjas looking at each other with the same emotionless faces.

"My name is Zaroff, Zaroff Uchiha."

"What? It… can't be, Uchiha?" Sasuke had dropped his guard completely, giving Zaroff a chance to quickly move and hit him from the back. Sasuke quickly stood up only to be kicked in the stomach leaving bent down.

"I am part of the Uchiha clan. Itachi didn't kill me."

Sasuke stood up. "Impossible, your not part of the Uchiha clan. That traitor and I are the only ones left."

"Not true, I have survived, alongside a few others." Zaroff smiled, he had Sasuke. But Sasuke quickly allowed his Sharingan to take control. "Ah, Sharingan, care to use it against me."

Sasuke quickly took out all of the kunai knives he had and threw the directly. Zaroff easily evaded them, but Sasuke appeared behind him. Sasuke kicked him on the back and threw him down. Zaroff quickly grabbed his leg and swung him around. Zaroff threw Sasuke, but Sasuke quickly recovered ground and punched Zaroff with all of his strength. Zaroff fell and Sasuke stood above him. "You're no Uchiha." Sasuke was about to hit him again when Zaroff's eyes turned bright red, it was the Sharingan. Sasuke froze. Zaroff kicked him on the stomach and threw him off. Sasuke stood right up and said "Who, who are you?"

"I am a friend, I can restore the Uchiha Clan, I can help you kill Itachi, I can make you the most powerful Shinobi to ever walk the land. If you would only join me, become my apprentice." Sasuke thought about it. Zaroff couldn't be trusted, but he did have the Sharingan, and said that there where others from the clan that survived. Sasuke bent down and said "I am your apprentice, sensei." "Good Sasuke." 'Good.'

Meanwhile Naruto had taken both Sakura and Hinata to the ramen shop. Naruto ordered the ramen as Sakura and Hinata sat down.

"Hey Hinata." Sakura asked. "Did Naruto invite you or vise versa?"

"Vise versa. I finally got the guts to ask him out." she said, a bit nervous.

'Oh, so… I'm really bothering here.' Sakura thought, feeling a bit sad. It wasn't Naruto's fault, he has always been clueless, but still.

"Here you go girls." Naruto said, handing the ramen bowls to each girl. "Enjoy."

Sakura stood up. "Excuse me, I'll go to the bathroom for a sec." Sakura left and signaled Hinata to talk. "Uh… I… How are you N-Naruto?" Naruto slurped his ramen and said, mouthful "Fine Hinata, you?" "F-Fine. Naruto, you say you dream of becoming hokage, any other dreams you have even more important to you?"

Naruto stayed quiet. "I have no more dreams more important than that… but, there is someone more important." Hinata froze. "Who?" Naruto smiled and said "Sakura-chan." Hinata's world crashed. Even after she finally asks Naruto out, he still cares more about Sakura.

Sakura came back from the bathroom as Naruto stood up. "I have to go now." Naruto left as Sakura sat down. "So Hinata, what you talk about?" Hinata laughed. "The most important thing in his life." "Huh?" "You."

In the meantime Kakashi had gotten half way to his destination. He was currently in a forest, with many trees. "To think, all that has happened, how they have grown. Sasuke no longer thinks less of Naruto or Sakura; Sakura doesn't have such a big crush on Sasuke and respects Naruto a bit more and Naruto, well… Naruto is still Naruto."

Suddenly three shuriken appeared and nearly hit Kakashi, but the Shinobi was well prepared and evaded them. He looked back and saw Zaroff standing behind him. "Huh?"

"Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, correct."

"And you are?"

"The names Zaroff, Zaroff Uchiha."


	5. Sharingan vs Sharingan

This chapter took a bit to make, it's all about Kakashi's battle. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sharingan vs. Sharingan

Kakashi was speechless. "Did you say… Uchiha?" Zaroff laughed. He expected Kakashi to be puzzled, he wanted him to be. "That is correct Copy Ninja." He said with a smirk. "I am part of the Uchiha Clan." Kakashi thought about his mission. 'Is he the one I'm looking for?' "Kakashi, you and I are a lot alike. We're both powerful warriors, and we both posses the Sharingan. We are gods to all others." Kakashi just smiled under his mask. "I think I know were your going, but your barking up the wrong tree pal. But, I do need you to come with me, if you really are Uchiha."

"I posses the Sharingan, you need no more proof."

"True, but I as well posses a Sharingan, but I am not part of the Uchiha Clan."

"It's true what they say about you Kakashi. You don't drop your guard, not even for a second." Zaroff sounded pleased. "You'll make a great partner."

"Partner? For what?" Kakashi could picture it, but the name Zaroff was familiar, but from where. "Who are you really?"

"Kakashi, I am…" Zaroff lifter his left sleeve revealing a tattoo, it looked like two kunai knives hitting each other tied together at the end. "The Reaper Ninja."

Kakashi backed up. "Y-You! It was you… It can't be… Your…" "Dead?" Zaroff finished. "I pretended that whole dying thing to get every ninja off my back." Kakashi held his kunai at hand. Guarding himself from every angle. "You killed all those people. All of them."

Zaroff laughed. "Kakashi, Kakashi. You have copied a thousand jutzu, as I have killed a thousand elite Shinobi." Kakashi, for the first time, shivered 'He… He killed them with out breaking a sweat. The Elites… ninja as or stronger than me, one thousand of them, not to mention all those innocents.' "So what do you say Kakashi? Join me?"

Kakashi looked at him straight in the eyes. "I don't care how strong you are, I would never join you."

"Suit yourself, Copy Ninja."

Zaroff went for the attack. In a flash Zaroff was behind Kakashi. "Die, Kakashi." Kakashi jumped, barely evading the quick attack made by Zaroff. Kakashi fell back and threw his shuriken at him. Zaroff evaded them with ease. He appeared in front of Kakashi and punched him on the stomach. Kakashi bent down, but Zaroff kicked him. Kakashi managed to roll sideways to evade the kick. He then used his kunai and swung it to strike Zaroff's leg, but Zaroff was already gone. "What, he's so fast."

"Kakashi, you disappoint me. I thought you were powerful." Kakashi stayed silence. "I you want say anything, then I'll kill you."

As Zaroff attacked Kakashi stood still. He placed his hand on his headband, and slowly pushed it upwards, revealing his Sharingan. "You want to see my power, here it is." Zaroff attacked with his incredible speed, but was baffled to see Kakashi behind him. "What!" Kakashi grabbed Zaroff's arm and in an instant punched him in the face sending him flying backwards. Before Zaroff could even fall, Kakashi was under him. Kakashi lifted his right left and it hit the falling Zaroff on the back right on the spine. Zaroff was thrown by Kakashi to the side.

"Is that strong enough for ya." Kakashi said with a grin, he had gotten the upper hand. "Never, underestimate me." Kakashi thought for a moment. 'Hey, I sound like Naruto.'

Zaroff stood up. To Kakashi's surprised, he was laughing. "That's what I wanted, the legendary Copy Ninja at his full strength. Two legendary ninja, fighting with all their power."

'What's the deal with this guy.' Before Kakashi could answer himself he say Zaroff's eyes glowing red. "Sharingan!"

"Two Sharingan against one, your outmatched Kakashi." Kakashi smiled. "Don't ever confuse quantity for quality, not with me."

Kakashi and Zaroff simultaneously launched themselves at each other. Kakashi and Zaroff both hit each other at the same time, but neither of them moved back, not even an inch. Kakashi went to the side and tried to kick Zaroff, but was stopped by Zaroff's hand. Kakashi then threw and punch only to be stopped by Zaroff's other hand. Kakashi then used his other leg to kick him. Zaroff raised his arm and blocked it. Kakashi was now upside down. He was in the exact same position Sasuke had been when they were taking the bell test. Kakashi being Sasuke and Zaroff being Kakashi from the bell test. Kakashi smiled.

"Raikiri, Lightning Blade." Kakashi hand became a living thunderbolt. "What?" Kakashi attack Zaroff head on. In a flash Kakashi was left in mid air and Zaroff appeared far away. Zaroff bent over, holding his stomach, that had been cut before he could move. "To slow, one more second and I've could have killed him." Kakashi said.

"How, how can you have such a powerful jutzu, but it makes it all even more worth copying it." Zaroff placed his hand on the floor and his chakra became visible, lighting like. "Raikiri, Lightning Blade."

"No way, he copied my jutzu!" Kakashi quickly attacked, trying to stop Zaroff from using it, but it was to late. Zaroff attacked Kakashi and he had no choice but to block Zaroff's hit, with his own jutzu. Both Raikiri jutzus hit, and a loud explosion occurred.

Kakashi found himself on the floor, the grass and trees were all burned, and the ground was cracked. Kakashi, barely stood up. "It's… over." Suddenly five shuriken came and hit Kakashi. Kakashi fell, motionless to the ground. Zaroff came towards him and said. "You let your guard down Kakashi." Suddenly Kakashi turned into a log with all the shuriken stuck on it. "A replacement jutzu!" Zaroff jumped and evaded the incoming kunai knives that hit the ground where he had just been standing. Zaroff fell to were Kakashi was. "I do not, drop my guard." Kakashi was serious. He was ready to continuo the fight, even if his chakra was weaker than Zaroff's, and Zaroff knew it. "Too confident, are we Kakashi?"

Kakashi charged at Zaroff. Zaroff stood still. "You've switched to offensive, good." Zaroff grabbed Kakashi's incoming fist and twisted it. Kakashi held the pain and jumped over Zaroff. He fell behind him and said "Got you."

Zaroff quickly turned over and kicked Kakashi back. Kakashi stood his ground and quickly said "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique." Kakashi shot out a massive water blast that threw Zaroff away. Zaroff fell only to have Kakashi fall on his stomach. Zaroff used his chakra to push Kakashi aside and get back up. But, Kakashi was no where to be seen. "Where are you Kakashi?" Zaroff looked to all side, even above, but didn't see him. "He's gone."

"Wrong." Kakashi emerged himself from underground and said "Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique." Zaroff was left with only his head sticking out of the ground. "What and ugly plant this is." Kakashi joked.

Kakashi took a kunai and struck Zaroff in the forehead. But Zabuza turned into a log. "Should have known." Kakashi used his kunai and hit the incoming shuriken, not allowing them to hit him. Suddenly on of the shuriken Kakashi had just hit turned into Zaroff. "What!" Zaroff threw a kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi moved to the side, but was hit on the arm. Kakashi held his arm, holding back the blood.

Zaroff walked up to Kakashi and said. "This is pointless, join me, you have proven yourself."

"I will never join you Zaroff." Kakashi glared at him and finished. "Believe it." 'What the heck did I just say, I've got to stop being with Naruto so much.'

"Suit yourself."

Zaroff attacked Kakashi. Zaroff threw as many punches as he could, Kakashi blocked them with his remaining hand, but was not able to hold all of them back. He was hit, but managed to protect his virtual organs from being hit. He was losing this battle, and he knew it. Kakashi stepped back, still blocking the incoming punches. He tried to move to the side but was kicked to the side, the opposite side. Kakashi fell but quickly stood up. 'this si not going to well.'

Kakashi looked at Zaroff as he walked up to him. "I offered you a chance to rule, but you refused me. Now… you'll die." Zaroff glared at him but Kakashi glared back. Zaroff attack, but Kakashi stood still he grabbed his bleeding arm and wiped his hand with the blood. He took out a ninja scroll and wiped the blood on it. "Summoning Technique!" In a flash Zaroff was surrounded by many dogs. They all bit him and held him. "What is this Kakashi?" Kakashi laughed. "And I thought you knew everything."

Kakashi lowered his good arm and said. "Raikiri, Lightning Blade." Kakashi held his hand up and said. "You lose." Kakashi charged at Zaroff. Kakashi attacked head on, but a huge cloud of smoke covered that area. "What?"

The dogs had vanished, and Kakashi felt a sharp kunai scratch through his back and cut it deeply. Kakashi fell on his knees, barely breathing. Zaroff appeared behind him. His eyes were some how different. "Your… Sharingan, it has… Mangekyō Sharingan!" Zaroff laughed. "Correct Kakashi. I saw your little trick before you even thought about it."

Kakashi's sight was blurry, his chakra was too low. But Kakashi just laughed. "If you think that can stop me, your dead wrong. I have three students that I have to train, protect and fight for. Before that's done, no ninja can take my life away." Zaroff just stared. "You're a fool Kakashi. Compassion, caring, that is not the Uchiha way." "I… am… not… Uchiha! And I don't know if you are, but you don't act like it, I knew an Uchiha, and he gave his life for me. And I also train one. Who has given everything his got to protect out team. My team. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha!"

'Sasuke Uchiha, this is interesting.' Zaroff thought. "I could care less Copy Ninja. But now, I have to finish this, for I also have an apprentice."

"I… could care less." In a flash Kakashi's Sharingan began to glow and transformed into the Mangekyō Sharingan. "What! He… you can't have the Mangekyō Sharingan!" Kakashi looked at him straight in the eyes. Sharingan at Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan at Mangekyō Sharingan. "Can… and do."

'I have the Mangekyō Sharingan, but I don't have enough chakra to use any of it's attacks. I only have enough for one more simple attack, I better use it wisely.' Kakashi placed his hand down and said. "Raikiri, Lightning Blade!" Kakashi hand grew it's trademark lighting glow and with it Kakashi said. "It all ends now Zaroff."

Kakashi charged at Zaroff. With all of his remaining strength. Every last drop. Kakashi attacked and Zaroff tried to evade it. In a flash Kakashi and Zaroff were standing side to side. Kakashi fell on his knees and smiled. Zaroff fell on the ground with blood all over. Zaroff crawled to a nearby tree and sat with his back to the tree. Kakashi stood up, barely staying up, and said. "I might have missed your vitual organs, but the jutzu hit. And your took weak to continue this fight." Zaroff just kept silenced. "What's wrong Reaper Ninja?" Zaroff the smiled and said. "You are quite strong, but…"

"But what?" Kakashi thought he was prolonging his defeat, but still stayed on guard.

"But… You don't have enough chakra to make another jutzu, and your body is too beaten up to evade any incoming attacks. Further more your out of weaponry."

Kakashi smiled. "So? You have basically the same chakra I do, and the same weaponry. But you are more beaten up than I am. You can't win."

Zaroff laughed. "You fool. You might have beaten me, but you made one vitual mistake. Quantity does beat quality."

Kakashi felt someone behind him. 'He has another ninja working with him, what kind of fool am I.' Kakashi looked back at the ninja behind him. And he was shocked to see who it was.

"It… can't be. Sasuke?"

* * *

(R&R)

Next Chap: The battle between Kakashi and Zaroff ends, as an unknown ninja force attacks the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	6. Sasuke's Betrayal

Hope you guys like this chapter, it may be confusing to some, but everything will be explained in later chapters. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sasuke's Betrayal

"…Sasuke!"

Kakashi sounded both confused and relieved. "You scared me there for a second Sasuke." Sasuke didn't say a word, he had an intense look in his eyes, more intense than usual. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Kakashi expected Sasuke to at least talk.

Kakashi then turned as he heard Zaroff laughing. "Kakashi, are you losing your touch with your students?" Zaroff mocked. Kakashi looked at him seriously and said. "I'll end this now." Zaroff just smiled. "Are you sure Sasuke would allow you to kill one of his own clan." Kakashi then stood still, eyes widen. "Oh no." Kakashi turned to Sasuke who had a kunai at hand.

"Sasuke, I don't know if his Uchiha or not, but his a killer. He must not be allowed to live."

Finally, Sasuke spoke. "But he is an Uchiha. The only Uchiha who deserves to die is Itachi. No one else."

"Sasuke, listen to yourself, he has killed many. If I let him live he could kill everyone in the village. Naruto and Sakura would be killed."

Sasuke's eyes glared at Kakashi and said. "I don't care. They mean nothing to me."

"Liar." Kakashi said firmly. Sasuke was a bit shocked to hear this. "If you really didn't care, then why did you save Naruto's life when you were fighting Haku. You gave your life for him. And when those ninja that worked for Zabuza attacked you saved him and stood in front of Sakura to save her."

Sasuke frowned and said. "Caring for others is a weakness. One that I used to have. And if the only way to overcome it is to destroy Naruto and Sakura. Then so be it."

"Sasuke!"

"Your no longer my sensei, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked back at Zaroff and said "You." Zaroff just laughed. 'He had planned this all along. I have to take him out fast, before…' Kakashi couldn't bare even to think about it. Kakashi grabbed a kunai that was on the ground and in a flash was next to Zaroff. Kakashi swung his kunai and reached half an inch next to Zaroff's neck. But then he felt a kunai hit him with incredible force. He was very low in chakra. There was nothing he could do. "Sa… suke." With that Kakashi fell.

Sasuke was still trembling. "What… did I… just do?" Zaroff stood up, with one hand holding himself with the tree and said. "You did the right thing Sasuke. You are a true Uchiha." Sasuke walked up to Kakashi. He bent down next to the fallen Shinobi and touched his neck. "He's dead." Zaroff smiled and said. "Good work my boy. Now is time for face two of my plan."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had just left the ramen shop with Sakura. Hinata had left ahead since she was going to train with her family. Naruto was smiling, as usual, as Sakura just looked at him.

Flashback

"The most important thing in his life." "Huh?" "You." Sakura froze. "Me, what do you mean?" Hinata looked down. "I asked him if he had anymore dreams, even more important than becoming hokage, and he said he didn't have any dreams like that, but he did care about someone more than that dream. And that someone is you." Sakura couldn't even speak. 'Naruto said that. After the way I treat him.' In few moments Sakura found herself blushing. 'Why the heck am I blushing. It's just Naruto, just Naruto.' Sakura was freed from her confusing on her mind when Hinata said defeated. "I… I have no chance with him, I am no match to you in his eyes."

Flashback ends

'Does Naruto like me more than his dream, love.' Naruto looked at her and saw he confused look and he asked. "Something wrong Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked at him and for the first time saw and looked into his blue eyes. "Nothing Naruto-kun." Naruto nearly hit a bench as they walked when he heard Sakura add kun at the end of his name. "Since when, am I kun?" Sakura blushed. "More than you know."

* * *

Back with Zaroff and Sasuke, they had gotten to Zaroff's hideout. What a huge place. Zaroff took Sasuke to a chamber. "What you'll see here Sasuke, will be what makes you an Elite Shinobi." Sasuke looked as Zaroff opened it and inside where many ninjas. Elites. "I… don't understand." Sasuke was puzzled.

" You shall lead these ninja to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There, you'll attack them and make believe your still on their side. Tell them that there will be a war. When the ones who will fight leave. Steal their secret scroll. Then you shall be an Elite Shinobi and a true Uchiha." "But I… what happens when they go out to war and there is no war?" Zaroff smiled.

"There will be a war, I'll make sure of that."

* * *

Naruto had just brought Sakura to her house. "Later Sakura-chan." Naruto was about to walk away when Sakura said. "Um… Naruto." "Yeah?" "Do you want to do something tomorrow? I mean, if your not doing anything important." Naruto smiled from ear to ear and said. "I'll stop everything for you Sakura-chan." Sakura just smiled. 'He did mean it.'

Suddenly aloud scream was heard. "WE HAVE BEEN INVADED!" Naruto and Sakura looked to were the shout came, and saw ninja falling everywhere. "It's raining Shinobi?" Sakura grabbed Naruto and pulled him inside her house. "Mom, mom where are you? She's not here." Naruto opened the door and said. "Stay here Sakura. I'll take care of this." Before Naruto could run out Sakura grabbed his arm. "We'll do it together."

All over the village ninja were attacking. Ino was just closing her shop and saw the ninja. "What the?" Ino grabbed a kunai and slashed a ninja who had attacked her. "Think you can catch me off guard that easily?" Ino jumped up and landed on the roof of her shop. The Shinobi also jumped up there. Ino attacked them and with ease took all three of them out. "Peace of cake." Suddenly one appeared behind her and attacked, but he fell off the roof with a shuriken on his head. Ino looked down and said. "I owe you one Shikamaru." Shikamaru just smiled. "Just one?"

In her training Hinata had also ran into a couple ninja, but with her White Eye, she was not caught off guard. Hinata fought the ninja, which were about ten of them. "Gentle fist." Hinata made her trademark jutzu and in a flash the ninja were out. "These are Shinobi, why are they attacking?"

All over the village the ninja were attacking. "Art of the Doppelganger!" About twenty ninja fell as twenty Narutos appeared. In a flash there was only one Naruto. "Got ya, suckers." Suddenly a flying ninja hit Naruto from the back. When Naruto turned the ninja was unconscious. Naruto looked to his left and saw Sakura fighting a few ninja and easily taking them out. "She's improving."

Ninja appeared everywhere. The village's elites had to fight as well as the teachers, such as Iruka, even Tsunade had to help alongside Jijaira. Rock Lee had to fight about fifty of them, alone, but a great Shinobi is always prepared. "Take your best shot guys." Rock Lee quickly took out the Shinobi. "Something's not right here."

Apparently the village had been freed from the ninja scum. Naruto punched the last one and knocked him out. "That's the last one." Suddenly three more fell, dead, near him. Naruto looked at Sakura, but she was a bit far to have thrown them. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him and said. "Uzumaki." 'Fool.'

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Sasuke-kun."

From a far Zaroff watched. "Good work my apprentice, they won't know what hit them."

* * *

Kakashi's dead! Or is he? R&R.

Next Chap: The next face of Zaroff's plan begins, and Sasukehas big part in it.


	7. A Declaration of War

This chapter tells the next face of Zaroff's plot, and a few other side things. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 7

A Declaration of War

As Naruto and Sakura walked closer to their teammate Sasuke was thinking whether to attack them or not, but decided not to. He needed to speak with Tsunade first.

"Hey Uchiha. What took you?" The blond Shinobi asked, with the same idiotic look.

"Just… stuff." Sasuke acted quite well as his old self, if he was even acting.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. Do you know what's going on with this attack?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and said. "I came back to report these, but they beat me here. We've been declared war."

"War? Who from?" Sakura asked, shocked to find out that they've been declared war.

"Dunno. I think it's a group of rouge ninjas, no village in particular."

Naruto just smiled. "Don't sweat it, I'll beat them single-handedly." Sakura just smiled. 'With all of his accomplishes, I actually believe he can.' she thought.

Sasuke turned around and said. "I have to go find Tsunade, later." In a flash Sasuke was gone. "That guy never changes." said Naruto with a smirk.

Sasuke quickly arrived at the fifth hokage's place. He entered it and knocked at on the door where she was. "Come in." She said from inside. Sasuke entered and Tsunade said. "Oh, it's you Sasuke."

"Tsunade. I have to report something important."

Tsunade, barely looking at him, said. "Can it wait, we've been just attacked if you hadn't noticed."

Sasuke, getting a little annoyed, quickly said. "But it is regarding this attack."

Tsunade lifted her head from all the paperwork and said. "You've got ten seconds."

"We've been declared war." In an instant Tsunade's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"We've been declared war, by a ninja named Zaroff and his Shinobi. The ones that attacked are just a declaration. He will attack tonight." Tsunade looked outside from her window. It was getting late. "Are you positive Sasuke?" Sasuke looked as serious as ever, which for him is basically normal. "Very well, we'll send out a group of ninja." Sasuke had to think of something, he needed every elite out of the village, especially Tsunade. "That won't do, he… he killed Kaka…" Sasuke stopped, trying not to give away his secret. "What? He killed Kakashi." To late. "Yes. He did. I tried to save him, but he beat me, I had to run." said Sasuke lying. "And… His Shinobi are as lethal as him. A group won't do." Tsunade stood up. "Your correct. If this ninja took out a great warrior like Kakashi, there's no telling what else he can do." Sasuke smiled. Tsunade walked out the door and said. "I'll gather every Shinobi in the village. And intercept their attack." Tsunade walked away as Sasuke said. "Perfect."

* * *

Every Shinobi gathered with Tsunade. "We have been declared war upon. By a menacing Shinobi. They must be stopped. We all shall go." Jijaira said. "But… we can't leave the village unguarded." Tsunade thought about it and said. "We won't. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba and Chōji will stay." The twelve Shinobi just mentioned all agreed to Tsunade's proposal. Sasuke, in the other hand, was not so pleased.

Tsunade walked away from the crowed and stood next to Iruka. "Iruka, I need a favor." "What is it Tsunade?" "I need you to go see if Kakashi is still alive. Sasuke said he was killed, but the boy had to flee from the battle, he couldn't check." Tsunade gave Iruka a piece of paper with Kakashi's mission directions. "Good luck." Iruka looked at the address and said. "I'll do my best. And I hope Kakashi is still alive." Iruka looked at Naruto and thought. 'for his sake.'

The Shinobi left with Tsunade to where Sasuke said the attack would come from, which was true. Iruka left before them. Iruka thought about what he and Naruto talked about before he left.

Flashback

"He Iruka-sensei, where are you going?" Iruka looked at Naruto's eyes, not baring to tell him that his sensei could be dead. "I… I'm going to find more information on the attackers. After I do that I'll join the others on the war." Naruto just smiled. "Take care."

Flashback ends

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had just meet up with Konohamaru, who alongside every other academy student and non ninja adults, had stayed behind. "Hey Konohamaru, do you think you can do me a favor?" Konohamaru looked puzzled. "I… I need you to help me out with Sakura, I'm going to ask her out, and if she doesn't like it, she won't ever talk to me." "Your hopeless Naruto, but I'll help, watcha want?" "Well."

"No way Naruto." Konohamaru was so red with anger that he looked like a tomato. "Please, please." Naruto nearly begged, well, actually he was begging. "Ok. Transform." Konohamaru changed himself to look like a girl. He's transforming skills had improved a lot since he first met Naruto, and Naruto had noticed, this time he actually looked like a girl. "Good Konohamaru, now when we go out on our date, I'll leave to go to the bathroom and you talk to her and ask her about me, ok?" Konohamaru frowned. "Ok, but what will I say, she'll probably tell me to mind my own business." Naruto smiled. "Just say that you're a friend of mine, ok." "Sure."

Naruto walked up to Sakura, knees shaking, to ask her. Sasuke was back, which meant she could go chasing him again, and she'll probably never call him kun again. Naruto stood next to her and signed. "Hey Sakura-chan could you…" Naruto took a deep breath and said. "gooutwithme?" Sakura didn't understand what he had just said. "What did you just say? Couldn't make it out." Naruto quickly answered, saying what he didn't mean. "I said if you wanted to make out with me…" Sakura got bright red with both anger and embarrassment. "YOU PERVERT! MAKE OUT!" Naruto realized what he had just said and tried to fix it. "I'm sorry, I meant go out, not make out. Please don't hate me, or hit me for that matter." Sakura had closed her fist already, but opened it and said: "Why not? Just don't ever say make out again, ok." Naruto, who had already prepared himself to be blown away by Sakura, looked at her with his trademark smiled. "OH YEAH, I'M GOING OUT WITH SAKURA-CHAN!" 'He so idiotic, but still charming.' 'Hell yeah.' thought Inner Sakura. **'So you finally asked her out, huh kid.' said the Kyūbi.** Naruto just smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke had met up with Zaroff, apart from the others. "I must go now kid, I will return home and plan the final face of my plot, but I need you to get the secret scroll and bring it to me." "Will do." Zaroff was about to leave, but he turned around and said. "And Sasuke." Sasuke looked at him straight in the eyes and said. "Yes." "Kill them all."

* * *

Hope u like. R&R

Next Chap: Sasuke begins his attack on the remaining shinobi. As Naruto and Sakura go out.


	8. Hero Hunting

This chapter tells the beginning of Sasuke's fight agaist theremaining shinobi. And Naruto's date with Sakura. Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 8

Hero Hunting

Sasuke walked towards where the others were. Zaroff had already left, leaving Sasuke with the instructions to steal the scared scroll and kill the remaining Shinobi. Sasuke had only one thing on his mind. The only one who knew where the scroll was is Naruto, as he had stolen it before. Sasuke arrived to where the others were. Naruto was no where in sight. Sasuke kept on walking until he ran into Hinata. Hinata looked at him and said. "Hey Sasuke, what's up." Sasuke remembered his instructions well. He had to kill all of them. "Fine, just fine."

Sasuke took Hinata by surprised when he attacked. Sasuke in a flash appeared behind her and threw her to a nearby wall. Hinata fell but quickly stood up. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Before she knew it he was behind her with a kunai at hand. But he was unable to catch her of guard this time. Hinata used her White Eye and saw his attack. She moved to the side and barely missed his attack. She then shouted. "Gentle Fist." Hinata hit Sasuke throwing him through the wall he had thrown her. "He is Sasuke, there's no doubt about that. But… why is he attacking me?" Before she could think of the answer Sasuke came back and returned her attack. His Sharingan had awakened, and he said. "Gentle Fist." Hinata was hit by her trademark attack and thrown back. She managed to keep herself standing by using chakra on her feet. Hinata then used the same attack. "Gentle Fist." cried both Sasuke and Hinata as the simultaneously hit each other, fist to fist.

The attack made the windows of nearby houses tremble as Sasuke quickly moved and positioned himself directly on Hinata's White Eye blind stop. Hinata could not see him. Sasuke silently hit her hard enough to almost knock her out. Hinata tried to move fast, but was stopped by Sasuke's hand as he grabbed her by the neck and held her between him and a wall. "Got you."

Hinata tried to set herself free but Sasuke had her. She could escape him. "W-Why?" Sasuke just laughed. "Why? Because I have to." Sasuke grabbed a kunai and was about to stab Hinata when a quick thought entered his mind, about him killing Hinata. Sasuke placed the kunai back on his pocket and thought. 'I… I can't kill her.'

Suddenly Shikamaru walked to where they were after hearing the commotion. Shikamaru was shocked to find Hinata grabbed by the throat and more to see who was grabbing her. "S-Sasuke! What's going on?" Sasuke laughed. Hinata quickly shouted as loud as she could. "He has turned bad, he attacked me." Hinata had used her remaining energy to talk and fainted by the loss of air. Shikamaru heard this but was unable to react quick enough to avoid Sasuke's incoming hit. The shuriken amazingly trespassed Shikamaru as he turned into a log. Shikamaru appeared behind Sasuke and kicked him as hard as he could. Sasuke flew a bit back and received another hit from Shikamaru, and another, but he avoided the next one. Sasuke quickly turned and punched Shikamaru on the stomach. He tried to use his shadow to capture Sasuke, but it became useless when Sasuke surprised him and knocked him out. "Pathetic."

The fight had attracted attention. Ino quickly came thinking the war had begun here, but found Sasuke with a kunai in each hand and Shikamaru and Hinata on the ground. Ino froze, but quickly attacked Sasuke not sure if he was Sasuke or not. Ino threw as many punches and kicks as she could, but Sasuke easily evaded each. Sasuke then attacked and Ino fell back. She threw three kunai knives at him, but he evaded them as if the were merely stones.

Suddenly Kiba, Shino and Chōji appeared. Chōji quickly looked at the scene. "What's going on here?" Ino looked at them and said. "Sasuke… is attacking us." Kiba looked at Sasuke and at the two fallen ninjas and said. "That son of a…" Before he could finish Sasuke attacked him throwing him about ten feet away. Shino quickly made a hand sign and said. "Bug Clone Technique." Shino made a clone made of bugs and both of them attacked Sasuke. Sasuke easily fended both attackers and with his kunai, still at hand cut both of them, making the clone disappear and throwing Shino back.

Ino then rushed at him alongside Chōji. Choji used his jutzu o make his hand bigger and hit Sasuke sending him flying back. Sasuke landed on his feet and smiled. "This is going to be fun." Sasuke jumped and flipped and kicked both of his opponents on the face throwing them back.

In a flash Kiba appeared behind him alongside of Akamaru. Kiba attacked Sasuke with all he had, which Sasuke easily evaded. Sasuke swung his kunai to hit him, but was stopped when Akamaru bit him. Sasuke looked at the dog as Akamaru held Sasuke's arm. "Good work Akamaru." Noted Kiba. "Double Wolf Fang." The hit threw Sasuke out of the street and onto a nearby park.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had taken Sakura out for ramen. Shikamaru, disguised as a girl, had also gone. Naruto pulled a chair for her as she sat and then went to order. Sakura looked at him and thought why she had said no all those times ago. Naruto came with her bowl of ramen and about five or six for him. He sat and started to eat. Sakura was also surprised by his manner. Although they weren't perfect, he was being pretty well mannered.

"Hey Sakura."

"Yes Naruto?" said Sakura, looking up from her bowl of ramen.

"I… Uh… Nice weather." **'Weather? You're a regular Casanova you know.' said the Kyubi. **Naruto just ignored that as he started to eat again.

Sakura just smiled and said. "Yeah, it is a nice weather. Especially know that Sasuke-k…" Sakura froze, she knew Naruto would be bothered. But to her surprised he just smiled.

"Don't worry Sakura, I know how you feel about him, weather I like it or not." Naruto was lying, and she knew it.

"Naruto, you know you're a terrible liar." Sakura grinned, Naruto just blushed. "But… I do lo-like him, and I know because it hurts when he rejects me."

Naruto nearly chocked. "It hurts. Try being rejected by getting punched on the face, being thrown to the side and then being called an idiot, over and over." Sakura lowered her head, she knew she had been wrong all those times she treated Naruto so badly. "Naruto." Naruto looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled the same smile he always had had. "Don't sweat it, being hit by Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke hurts more." Sakura looked at him straight in the eyes and said. "Your lying to me again." Naruto just blushed.

Naruto remembered what he had told Konohamaru and he stood up. "Excuse me, Sakura-chan." Naruto was about to walk away when she held him by the arm. "Huh?" "Don't go, forget what you told Konohamaru." Naruto eyes widened. "How did…" Sakura smiled and said. "I overheard you guys. For ninja, you two are very loud." Sakura turned over to Konohamaru and said. "Isn't that right, Konohamaru?" Konohamaru covered his face and looked away. Sakura just laughed, as Naruto blushed.

Naruto had something he wanted to tell her. 'I'll just spit it out.' "Hey Sakura-chan." Sakura looked at him and said. "Yes?"

"You would still be my friend, no matter what, right?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course."

Naruto looked down. "This is something I should not say, but I have to. Sakura, you remember the Nine Tail Fox, the Kyubi?"

"Yes, I remember." She was confused, what did the Kyubi had to do with him.

"I… It… The Fourth Hokage had to seal the Kyubi in a newborn child." Sakura looked confused. "In a child, but what has this to do with you?" Naruto, still looking down, took a deep breath and said. "I am that child, the Kyubi is inside me." Sakura quickly stood eyes widened. "Y-you're the Kyubi, all… this time… you killed all those people… Naruto!" Sakura started to walk backwards. "Sakura, you said." Sakura nodded her head and ran out form the ramen shop. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto fell on his knees with his eyes all wet. Konohamaru, who had also heard, was still in shock.

After a few seconds Sakura reappeared at the ramen shop. "Sakura-chan." Sakura ran to him and hugged him, both with tears coming out of their eyes. "Sakura-c…" "Shut up Naruto." Sakura said, crying. "Shut up."

* * *

"That one hurt." Sasuke stood up, know in a park, as he saw Kiba and Akamaru walking towards him. "This may take a while." Sasuke rushed at them as Kiba and Akamaru got together and he shouted. "Double Piercing Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru attacked Sasuke, who made a couple of hand signs and said. "Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not!" Sasuke threw the multiple fireballs at his opponents beating their jutzu with his. Kiba and Akamaru both fell, not really hurt, but unconscious. Sasuke looked at both of them and said. "I think the dog was stronger."

Suddenly three shuriken landed on his chest as he fell, but it wasn't him, it was a log. Sasuke appeared behind his attacked, Tenten and said. "So, it was you." Tenten moved fast to avoid any attack Sasuke would make, but he just followed her movements. Tenten quickly shot a kunai at him, but he moved to avoid it. Tenten managed to scrape his shoulder with her kunai, much to his surprise. "So… you do have really good aim." Tenten smiled and said. "Twin Rising Dragons!" A lot of shuriken, kunai knives and many other weapons appeared above Sasuke and went down at him. He quickly attacked her, but was hit by the weaponry. Sasuke broken body was then replaced by a log and the real Sasuke appeared behind Tenten and before she could move, he knocked her out.

Suddenly Neji appeared behind Sasuke and hit him from behind. Sasuke flipped over and landed in front of him. "Neji, should have expected you." "Sasuke, why are you doing this?" Sasuke just smiled, sinisterly. "Just business." Sasuke threw two shuriken at Neji, who using his White Eye, easily evaded them. Sasuke attacked Neji from the White Eye Blind Spot, but was stopped by a kick on the jaw by Neji. "Do you think I'll be caught off guard that easily?" Sasuke flipped over and said. "Then I'll have to try harder then." Sasuke quickly attacked, but Neji attacked him using his Gentle Fist. Sasuke jumped back as Neji shouted. "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!"

The attack went in a flash, but Neji found himself on the floor unconscious, and Sasuke behind him breathing heavily. "That was too close."

Sasuke then felt himself unable to move. He looked to the side and saw Shikamaru using his shadow to hold him. "Gotcha!" Shikamaru took out a shuriken and Sasuke was forcefully made to do so too. "If I can't stop you, I'll take you down with me, anything to stop you from hurting them." "What!" Sasuke shouted.

Shikamaru and Sasuke both launched their shuriken to each other. Ino, who had just woken up, saw what Shikamaru was planning to do. "Shikamaru!" Sasuke gathered his chakra and was able to break Shikamaru's hold. He rolled out of the shuriken's path. Shikamaru fell down, barely evading it himself. Shikamaru fell exhausted by the lost of chakra.

Ino jumped and attacked Sasuke, but was knocked out by his quick strike and thrown besides Shikamaru. Sasuke took a deep breath and said. "This is pathetic, the are so…" Sasuke couldn't even finish when Rock Lee appeared and kicked him. Sasuke held his leg and gave him a kick of his own, which Rock Lee held as well. They both fell and separated.

"Sasuke, I don't know why you did it, but you must be stopped."

"Please, you think you can stop me."

"Do not underestimate me, ever!"

Sasuke smiled. 'I might get a little more than just a warm up with him, the real battle will begin.'

* * *

Hope u like. R&R!

Next Chap: Sasuke's and Rock Lee's fight begins, as Naruto also enters the fray!


	9. Sasuke, Uchiha Warrior

This chapter tells the figth between Sasuke and Rock Lee, the confrontation between Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and the reawakening of someone thought dead! Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 9

Sasuke, Uchiha Warrior

In was so dark that Iruka had trouble seeing where he was going. It had to be some time around ten thirty, but with the darkness of the forest, it looked as it were midnight. Iruka kept on walking until he saw something in the ground, something or someone. Iruka looked at it and quickly saw who it was. "Kakashi!"

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke's and Rock Lee's battle was getting out of hand. They both would hit each other and then return and hit each other again. Sasuke back flipped and quickly said. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" The flame shot out of Sasuke when he and Rock Lee were at a very closed range. It was impossible to evade. When the smoke cleared Sasuke saw not Lee burning, but his weights. He had managed to remove them to have enough speed to evade the attack. Rock Lee quickly attacked Sasuke from all sides. Sasuke was overpowered and fell. He stood up, but before he could move Lee quickly attacked using his trademark Front Lotus. Sasuke was attacked as his body hit the ground it shattered into bits of wood.

Rock Lee looked behind him and saw Sasuke standing there. "Are you done Lee?" He asked mockingly.

Lee just looked at him and smiled. "You know you can't beat me Sasuke, give up, I won't let you do what you did to them ever again."

"Them, they mean nothing to me. I have a greater purpose, I will restore my clan."

"Your clan? What… There's another Uchiha, and he was the one who ordered you to do this."

Sasuke laughed. "Not bad, you are quite smart."

Lee just stared. "Why? What does he want, or she want?"

Sasuke looked down, never dropping his guard. "I will restore my clan, even if I have to destroy you all."

Sasuke quickly attacked Lee only to be stopped by a kick to the side by him. Sasuke flipped and attacked again, but Lee was so fast that he was hit again. At that moment, it seemed that he would never be able to defeat Lee, but something happened.

Flashback

_"If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and live a detestable life... Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me."_

Flashback ends

Sasuke's chakra rose incredible. "I will not lose!" Sasuke power became the strongest it has ever been. Sasuke punched Lee straight on the face with his power increase and he was thrown far, unconscious.

Sasuke breathed heavily. "I will destroy you Itachi, with this Zaroff's help or not. No then… where's Uzumaki."

* * *

Iruka quickly went over to the fallen Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi, can you hear me?" Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. "W-Where am I?" He looked at Iruka and said. "Iruka? What are you doing here?"

Kakashi then remembered his fight with Zaroff and his attacked, Sasuke. Iruka looked at Kakashi and said. "What the heck happened to you?" Kakashi just looked down.

"I fought a ninja, Zaroff, the Reaper Ninja."

"What?"

"I had him down, when… Have you seen Sasuke."

Iruka smiled. "Don't worry about him, he's back at he village, protecting it with eleven other, including Naruto."

"That's not good, Sasuke attacked me, he joined up with Zaroff."

"What?"

"It's true, but… before I fainted, I heard him say a was dead, and he checked me. He must have known I was still alive. He didn't mean to kill me." Kakashi looked down at where the kunai Sasuke had thrown hit him, and to his surprised it hadn't even hit him. It had hit his… "SASUKE!" The kunai had completely destroyed his Make Out Paradise book. "I UNDERSTAND SAVING MY LIFE, BUT…"

"Calm down Kakashi, it's just a book."

Kakashi gave Iruka a dry look as he said. "At least he meant well, but I learned something."

"What?"

"Zaroff is no Uchiha. The Reaper Ninja that attacked all those people was powerful, but he was not an Uchiha. I learned that because he could not use the Fire Release jutzu, an elemental technique for any Uchiha. And also his Sharingan are different. Like if they were taken by two different Uchihas."

"What do you mean Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded. "Sasuke is being fooled, Zaroff must have gotten his Sharingan like me, and must have found a way to turn them on and off."

Kakashi stood up and placed his head band over his Sharingan. "And I'm afraid of what he might do." Kakashi turned to Iruka. "Go back to the village, and tell him and the others what I have told you."

"Sure, but what about you?"

"Me? I have some unfinished business with a certain Reaper Ninja." Iruka was about to leave when Kakashi said. "Oh, and Iruka." "Yeah Kakashi." "Tell Sasuke he owes me a book."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura where walking together after leaving the ramen shop. Konohamaru was following, far behind, back as well. When they reached were Sasuke had attacked they saw all of their friends knocked out.

Sakura gasped. "What, who did this!"

Naruto looked to all sides. He saw a shadow a few feet away and attacked it.

"You idiot!" Naruto found himself sitting on Sasuke's back, again.

"You really have to stop sneaking around, Uchiha." Sasuke pushed Naruto aside and said. "We've been attacked."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." said Naruto mockingly. Sasuke just frowned.

"By who?" Sakura asked.

"The same ninja that declared this war, he's going after the sacred scroll." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "You know where it is, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure do."

"Good, we have to get it before he does."

"Ok, I'll lead the way."

"I'll stay here and try to fix everybody up." said Sakura.

Naruto left as Sasuke followed. Sakura stayed behind to heal everybody.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly reached the hokage's temple. They entered it since no one was around. Naruto quickly entered where the scroll was and got it from it's hiding place. "I got it. Now what Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled and as Naruto turned around to leave he hit Naruto on the back of the neck and knocked him out. Naruto fell, unconscious, as Sasuke grabbed the scroll. Sasuke held a kunai at hand and said. "I guess I'm still to weak to kill you, but I don't think it will be necessary."

Meanwhile Sakura had healed Hinata, who looked the worst from all of them. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and said. "Sakura?" Sakura smiled and said. "It's me Hinata, everything's alright now." "Hinata sat up and said. "Sasuke, where is he?" Sakura looked confused, since when did Hinata care so much for Sasuke anyway. "Don't worry, he's fine. He and Naruto left to protect the sacred scroll." Hinata eyes widened. "Oh no! Sakura, Sasuke is the one who attacked us, he is the one after the scroll." "What! Are you-" "I'm sure, Naruto is in trouble." Sakura quickly stood up. "I have to go warn him."

Before Sakura left Hinata said. "I'll go too." Sakura smiled, barely. "No, you stay here, and take everybody to a hospital." Sakura turned to Konohamaru and said. "And you help her." Hinata and Konohamaru nodded as Sakura left.

Sakura quickly arrived at the Hokage's temple only to pass, side by side, to Sasuke with the scroll as he left. Sakura stopped. "I hope you'll alright Naruto, but I must stop Sasuke."

Sakura followed Sasuke. Sasuke arrived at the gate as he looked behind, one last time. He turned back as Sakura appeared behind him.

"Should have expected you to come."

"Sasuke, why?"

"Cause Sakura, I… have to restore my clan, the great Uchiha Clan must be restored, not matter the cost."

"Even, our lives." Sasuke chocked. "Stop it Sasuke, your not like that."

"I don't care about any of you."

"LIAR! You care, about Naruto, Kakashi, and me. And many more of us. That's the reason you didn't kill any of them."

Sasuke knew she was right. He didn't kill any of them, not Naruto, not Kakashi, none of them. "Don't make me hurt you Sakura."

"I will do what I must Sasuke."

"So be it." Sasuke shot five kunai knives at Sakura, which didn't hit her, but hit he clothes and threw her to a wall. She quickly removed them and said. "You didn't aim at me." tears ran from her eyes as he could move. "I… I won't be held back by emotions, I won't!" Sasuke quickly moved and punched Sakura on the stomach, making the pink haired Shinobi bend. He was going to use a kunai, but couldn't bring himself too. "Good bye Sakura." Sakura lifted her head and shouted as loud as he could. "Sa… NARUTO!"

No one knows how, but her scream was heard by Naruto. An unconscious person wakes up slowly, not knowing where he is, but Naruto did not. His eyes opened quickly and widely, knowing exactly where he was and what was going on.

"Sakura!"

* * *

Hope u like. R&R! 

Next Chap: The long awaited fight between Naruto and Sasuke finally begins!


	10. Naruto vs Sasuke

Took a bit to make due to some work, but I managed to put everything I wanted for this chapter, even if it's not as big as some of my earlier ones. As for the outcome of the fight, anyone care to guess who wins. Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 10

Naruto vs. Sasuke!

It's weird. Naruto has lived his whole life alone, never knowing how it feels to be loved by a family. Sasuke, on the other hand, has had a family. One that might had placed his brother above him, but one nonetheless. He lost his at an early age due to his brother. They say to love and lose is better than not to have loved at all. Naruto and Sasuke, enemies, rivals, friends. The fight has begun, with everything at stake…

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the village's gate. He knew he has heard Sakura scream, he knew it was her. He also knew what Sasuke had done, before he fainted, he saw Sasuke behind him, after he had hit him. Quicker than Sakura could even finish her shout, Naruto appeared. Naruto had a dead glare on his eyes. Sasuke turned, knowing he was on to him. Sakura quickly ran and hugged Naruto crying. "Naruto, Sasuke… He… he attacked us!" Naruto looked at her and looked back at him.

"I know Sakura-chan, I know." Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke. "If I would ask you why, I would only be giving myself hope of you returning to normal. But… I don't want it to end in a fight. Give me the scroll, and you can go."

"Wish it were that easy Uzumaki. But it isn't. If you want it, you'll have to take it."

Naruto gently pushed Sakura to the side and said. "No matter what happens Sakura-chan, don't interfere."

Sakura only nodded, not being able to say a word, and stepped back.

Naruto stood in his usual fighter stance. Legs opened, one arm straight, the other bent on top of the other, and his eyes fiercely looking at Sasuke. He released the scroll and also took his stance. Legs widened, arms crossed looking downwards, with the same intensity Naruto had on his eyes. This fight would be legendary. It wasn't good vs. evil, nor clan vs. clan. It was Sasuke's clan vs. Naruto's friends. Friend vs. friend. Ally vs. ally. Naruto vs. Sasuke. As simple as that. And either way the fight would end, one thing was for sure… Both would lose more than what they would win. They would lose a friend, probably their best friend. And gain absolutely nothing. That was the Shinobi way. One that they both hated right now.

"Ready Uzumaki?" asked Sasuke.

"After you Uchiha." Naruto responded.

It all begins now…

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously launched themselves at each other. In a flash their fists collided. Sasuke quickly launched a kick that was easily evaded by Naruto by just ducking. Sasuke then stood, showing his back to Naruto. He quickly jumped and kicked Naruto while still in midair. Naruto placed his arm and countered the attack. He quickly swung his fist and hit Sasuke on the face, but Sasuke kicked again and hit Naruto on his face. Both ninja were thrown back after the hit.

Sasuke quickly charged at Naruto, but something had changed. His eyes now showed the Sharingan. Naruto stood on defense until Sasuke was only a few inches away. Naruto quickly kicked Sasuke, which at the close range would have hit, but with the Sharingan, he managed to evade it. Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and punched him on the back. Naruto turned only to receive another hit on the stomach, and another kick on the face.

Naruto flipped and landed a few feet away. "Art of the Doppelganger." About twenty Narutos appeared. They quickly attacked Sasuke with all they had. Sasuke defended himself with great skill, but was a bit overwhelmed. Sasuke made a hand sign and said. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Sasuke released his fire attack.

Half of the Naruto's burned and vanished. Sasuke quickly turned and said. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" With that Sasuke managed to vanish the rest of the clones, but with a great chakra loss. Naruto, the one and only, came from behind and hit Sasuke, throwing him a few feet.

Sasuke stood up and said. "I will not lose to you!"

Naruto just looked at him, sadly. "Sasuke, what are you trying to fool. Running off with a wacko and betraying us. Kakashi, Sakura… and me. Is it worth it."

Sasuke froze.

Flashback

The battle had thickened. Not only was he beat, but he had to protect Naruto. And Haku was not going very easy on them. "Wake, up you idiot." Sasuke tried to wake Naruto up, but it was no use. Haku came for the second attempt to kill Naruto. Sasuke, without even thinking, grabbed Haku by the feet and swung him around. He fought Haku with all he had. When Naruto woke up Sasuke fell, beaten.

"W-Why, I didn't ask you to, I hated you."

"I don't know why, I hated you too, but I just moved." said Sasuke.

Flashback ends.

"Enough Naruto!" Sasuke charged at Naruto. He hit him with all he had. Naruto fell due that he was no match to Sasuke now, he was losing.

"**Hey kid, need help?" asked the Kyubi.**

"Sure do."

Suddenly Naruto powered up incredibly. He had become the two-tailed fox version.

Naruto took out a kunai and attacked. Sasuke did as well. Naruto and Sasuke hit each other, kunai to kunai, and they both landed on their knees. The rage that they felt, was strong enough to go berserk. But, the friendship they had, kept them at bay.

Sasuke kicked Naruto to the side. Which Naruto easily countered by holding his leg. Naruto tried to break it, but was countered by a kick on the face by Sasuke. They swung their kunai against each other like they were swordsmen, not Shinobi.

Sakura couldn't even bare to watch. She felt the pain they felt. She only looked down, crying.

Naruto and Sasuke separated as the both glared. "Rasengan!" Naruto made a ball of chakra and launched himself to Sasuke. "Chidori!" Both Naruto and Sasuke attacked each other, as both jutzus collided.

An explosion of chakra was created, and a huge cloud of smoke covered the area. Sakura couldn't even see who had hit who. Then, the smoke cleared…

* * *

(R&R)

Next Chap: What happened between Naruto and Sasuke?


	11. Revival

Man, making two stories at once is hard, I nearly mixed them up. Anywho, hope you guys like the latest chapter, it's a bit on the short side, but hey, I'm making two stories at once. Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 11

Revival

The smoke cleared. Sakura gasped as she saw both Naruto and Sasuke on the ground. Naruto appeared to be all bruised up. He was beaten up pretty bad. Sasuke, looked basically the same as Naruto. Sakura quickly moved and grabbed the kunai Naruto had in his hand. She stood in front of Sasuke and placed the kunai near his neck. "I can't let you hurt anyone else."

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Sakura on top of him. "Sa… kura." "Spare me Sasuke, I have to do this, I won't allow you to hurt them, not Kakashi, not Hinata, Lee, Ino… Not Naruto!"

She was about to strike when she saw, for the first time, tears coming out of Sasuke's eyes. "Sakura, for what I have done, I deserve it. Kill me, stop me now."

Sakura's own eyes burst into tears.

Sasuke.

The boy she had had a crush on for what seemed an eternity. The quiet yet mysterious boy who she had loved for all those years.

The one she had to kill now.

Sakura raised her kunai and was ready to strike. Sasuke closed his eyes and awaited the impact. As the kunai came close he could only think of the bad he had done. And suddenly…

"Sakura, stop!"

Sakura looked to the side. It was Naruto. He couldn't move from the pain, yet he had yelled like if he was in perfect shape.

He turned his head towards them and said. "He… He's not that bad, he doesn't deserve to die."

Sakura froze as Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto. "Uzumaki, what are you saying. I was going to kill you."

Naruto smiled. "I know. You did it for your clan. For the people you once cared for, for your dream. Sasuke, if I would be placed in your shoes. I would do the same."

Sasuke eyes shut as he said. "To become hokage, you would never kill to do that."

"True Sasuke, true. But…" Naruto smiled, looking at Sakura. "That isn't the most important thing to me."

Sakura gasped.

Flashback

"We were talking about the most important thing in his live. You." Hinata said, defeated.

Flashback ends

"Naruto." Sakura said, as she burst into tears. Naruto just smiled. "What you've done was wrong Sasuke, but for the reason you did it, that just makes you human."

Sakura wiped her tears and said. "He is saying the truth Sasuke. I would do the same…" 'For him.' she thought as she looked at Naruto.

Sasuke stood up, with the help from Sakura, and said. "You always have a way with words, don't you Uzumaki?" Sasuke smiled as Naruto sat up, not being able to stand up. "Welcome back, Uchiha."

* * *

Meanwhile the war had thickened. Tsunade and Jijaira found themselves fending off against a couple of ninja, quite powerful in fact. Anko and the others fought as hard as the could, but the war seemed endless.

"This is getting out of hand, what do you suggest." Tsunade asked, as she broke a enemy Shinobi's arm.

"Don't know, I just know Kakashi has my latest volume of Make Out Paradise, I'm dying to read it." said Jijaira.

"Pervert."

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura had help both Naruto and Sasuke to recover, she had used her jutzu, but couldn't fix them completely.

"You guys ok." She asked.

"I'm fine." Naruto said with a smile.

"I have to go." Sasuke turned, but was stopped by Naruto. "Where?"

"Naruto, I have to stop Zaroff."

"Who?"

"The man that started this war, I must stop him, Uchiha or not."

Naruto smiled and said. "Well then, I'll help."

"Naruto."

Naruto just smiled as Sakura stepped in front of him. "So will I." She gently kissed Sasuke's cheek. Naruto just looked down, feeling defeated. Sakura walked up to him and said. "I haven't forgotten about you. She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. He felt her lips on hers and nearly fainted, a similar effect happen to her.

"Hey kids, whoa…" Iruka had just appeared and saw Naruto and Sakura's little show.

Sakura quickly separated, blushing. But Naruto was smiling, kind of proud looking. "Iruka-sensei, your back."

"I am, I've come back by Kakashi's request." He looked at Sasuke and said. "I can safely guess you two fought already, and that he has rejoined us."

"Yep." Naruto answered.

Iruka looked at Sasuke and said. "By the way Sasuke, Kakashi says you owe him a book."

* * *

Meanwhile Zaroff was waiting for the last part of his plan, Sasuke delivering the scroll. "Where is that punk?"

Suddenly a figure stood behind were Zaroff was sitting. Zaroff turned and was shocked to see who it was. "You!"

Kakashi smiled. "Glad you remember me, we never finished what we started."

* * *

Good place to leave it, don'tcha think, if that's even a word. Anyway, hope u like. R&R!

Next Chap: Kakashi faces Zaroff once again, as the now reformed Team 7 goes to help. Naruto finally meets Zaroff face to face!


	12. The Final Battle Begins

This chapter is a bit on the short side, just couldn't put to much in it without showing stuff from the next chap. Hope u like. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 12

The Final Battle Begins

Once again Kakashi found himself eye to eye, Sharingan to Sharingan, with the vile Reaper Ninja. Zaroff, was surprised to see Kakashi, the ninja he thought Sasuke had killed, staring at him. "How? How did you survive?"

Kakashi smiled and said. "Isn't it obvious. I thought your Sharingan saw all."

"You, you must have done a jutzu, to make yourself appear dead. And you fooled Sasuke."

"I'm not sure that Sasuke was the one fooled."

Kakashi quickly attacked Zaroff, but was countered and thrown to the side.

"Copy Ninja, you may have survived, but you are still too weakened to defeat me." Zaroff gloated.

"Maybe, but who says I want to defeat you?"

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka ran as quickly as possible towards where Kakashi was. Iruka was using the directions Tsunade had given him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Who is the guy who's doing this?"

"Well Naruto…"

"His name is Zaroff." Sasuke finished. "He is supposable an Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

Iruka remembered what Kakashi had told him and said. "Sasuke, Kakashi thinks that he is not part of your clan. That his Sharingan were given to him like Kakashi received his, just that he learned how to activate them."

Sasuke silenced. "That jerk will pay for fooling me." He added.

Sakura just smiled as Naruto said. "He'll pay for all he's done."

* * *

Meanwhile the war was looking worst. Many Shinobi had fallen, and many were hurt. "Were not doing so well Jijaira." Tsunade said as she slashed a guys head with a kunai. "Just about a thousand more." Jijaira answered jokingly.

* * *

Kakashi's fight also looked worst. Not only was he very low on chakra, but he was feeling pretty beaten up.

'I can't hold him forever. I hope Iruka solves everything.' Before he could finish Kakashi was thrown back by an incoming fist by Zaroff.

"You disappoint me Kakashi." Zaroff said with a grin.

Zaroff walked towards Kakashi, who was bent down, and said. "What do you think of my idea Kakashi? I trick Sasuke, your student, into working for me. I then declared war on your village, and forced all the elite Shinobi into it. Then I have Sasuke destroy the remaining ninja, and steal the sacred scroll that will make me invincible. After Sasuke delivers me the scroll I'll kill him, join the war and kill all form your village that are left and then wipe out every innocent in your village. And after that…" He grinned and said. "I'll move on village to village and do the same thing over and over again." He finished and laughed evilly.

"You!" Kakashi stood up and said. "I won't let you."

"You? You're already to weak to stop me, as soon as I kill you, my plan will be complete. Face it Copy Ninja, you've lost the war."

"Not if I…" Kakashi in light speed swung a punch a threw Zaroff through a wall in his hideout. Zaroff broke it a fell on the other side. "Have something to say about it." he finished.

Zaroff stood up. "That's it Kakashi, you die now."

"You can try."

Kakashi made a hand sign and said. "Art of the Doppelganger, Kakashi Style." Suddenly about twenty Kakashis appeared and attacked Zaroff. Zaroff was overwhelmed and hit by all sides. He was thrown back, but quickly recovered. "So that's how you want to play." Zaroff made his own hand sign and said. "Art of the Doppelganger, Zaroff Style."

Twenty Zaroffs appeared and all the clones fought, Zaroff having the obvious upper hand.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata had managed, with the help of Konohamaru, take everybody who was attacked by Sasuke to the hospital. She looked out through the window and was deep in thought.

"Are you ok Hinata." Konohamaru asked.

Hinata looked at him and said. "I am, don't worry." She turned back to the window and thought. 'Naruto, I hope your alright.'

* * *

Even after using all his power Kakashi was still overpowered and thrown back. His clones vanished in a puff of smoke and only the real him and real Zaroff remained. Kakashi gave one last attacked, but was easily countered and kicked in the face and thrown back. Kakashi fell, beaten.

Zaroff stood in front of him and laughed. "You said you were going to stop me, but here I am in victory."

Zaroff lifted a kunai and placed above Kakashi's head. "You die now, Copy Ninja Kakashi." Zaroff was about to strike when a giant cloud of smoke covered the area.

"What trick is this?" Zaroff asked surprised.

"Not my trick, but you might face somebody stronger than me at this point." Kakashi looked at the smoke and said. "You'll face the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Who?" Zaroff asked.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing there, kunai at hand, and said. "Zaroff, I presume."

Zaroff turned to him and said. "I am, and you?"

Naruto smiled. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, believe it."

* * *

Told you it was short. Next one will be longer, promise.

Next Chap: Naruto and Sasuke enter the fray, but how will the stand against on of the strongest ninja in the world!


	13. The Price of Victory

This is probably the longest chapter I have made. Finally managed to make the battle longer, and hopefully, better. Hope u guys like. Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 13

The Price of Victory

Naruto smiled. He looked to the side at his beaten up sensei. He turned back to Zaroff. He was facing a Shinobi stronger than his sensei. "So… You're the one that started this war." Zaroff laughed. He didn't expect a child to speak with such authority. "I am. And what are you going to do about it."

Naruto smiled. "Simple… I'll kick your ass." Naruto was about to charge at Zaroff when somebody appeared in front of Zaroff. "Naruto stop."

Naruto stopped as he saw Sasuke standing there. "Sasuke, what the heck?" Sasuke looked at him straight in the eyes. "Zaroff is an Uchiha, to get to him, you must fight me first."

"What? Sasuke." Naruto said, surprised.

Kakashi lifted his head and said. "Sasuke, there's something you must know." Before Kakashi could say what he was going to say he was stopped by Naruto who looked at him and winked. 'Could these two have a plan?'

"Traitor!" Naruto yelled.

"Call me what you want, your dead Naruto." Sasuke made a hand sign and said. "Chidori." He attacked, but his attacked was not meant for Naruto. He attacked Zaroff who evaded the attack. "You've betrayed me." Zaroff appeared behind them and hit them both from the back. Naruto and Sasuke flipped and landed on their feet.

"Damn, he saw it coming." Sasuke said.

"Who cares. Let's beat him up." Naruto added, smiling at Sasuke.

"Let's." Sasuke finished.

Naruto and Sasuke both charged at Zaroff. His speed was amazing. He disappeared and quickly appeared behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"What!" Naruto tried to evade his attack, but was hit and thrown aside. Sasuke, in the other hand, managed to evade the attack. His eyes sparkled red as his Sharingan awoke. Zaroff noticed and laughed. "You think a pathetic excuse for a Sharingan like that can defeat mine."

Sasuke smiled. "Mine are better, because I am a true Uchiha, unlike you." Sasuke swung his leg and kicked Zaroff on the face. The vile ninja stepped back only to receive another kick from Naruto. Zaroff quickly turned and grabbed Naruto's leg, he then swung him around and threw him onto Sasuke. They both fell as Zaroff kicked both of them again.

"You two are pathetic." Zaroff said.

Kakashi watched from the side as he could only think. 'I can't barely move, I can't help them.'

"Naruto, we must use reason, he is stronger than us."

"I don't care, I'll take him out myself."

"Naruto! He's in another different league. The first time a fought him he was simply toying with me."

"With you maybe, not me."

"Naruto!"

"I don't care if he is stronger, and I don't care about any freaking league. I will become Hokage, and I don't care who I have to defeat." Naruto's anger rose as he shouted. "Art of the Doppelganger!"

Twenty five Narutos appeared as they attacked Zaroff. "You think this can stop me." The Narutos punched and Kicked Zaroff as hard as they could, but found themselves unable to land a good hit.

Zaroff took out a kunai and swung it over the Narutos. They all disappeared in a cloud of smoke as the real Naruto was shown. Before Zaroff could hit him, Sasuke intervened. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Sasuke shot his trademark attack which Zaroff evaded, but had to cancel his attack on Naruto to do so.

Naruto landed next to Sasuke as Sasuke looked at him. "I told you to use reason. Don't be an idiot."

"Idiot or not, I won't let him beat me." **'Now your talking!' said the Kyubi.** Naruto once again became the two tailed fox version.

"What! Who is that kid." Zaroff asked when he saw the shape on the Nine Tails behind him. Naruto attacked Zaroff with incredible speeds. He managed to catch the elite Shinobi off guard and land a few good hits.

Zaroff the attacked back, but to his surprised, Naruto continued his attack. Naruto and Zaroff exchanged hits as they fought in what seemed to fast for the normal eye to watch. Sasuke, with his Sharingan, was well aware on how the fight was going. Kakashi, with his Sharingan, was also well aware.

Naruto hit Zaroff through one of his walls as they both reached the other side. Naruto and Zaroff were evenly matched. Naruto threw a punch that was stopped by Zaroff's hand. He then flipped, landing behind Zaroff, and with both legs, kicked Zaroff on the back. Zaroff threw a side kick that was stopped by Naruto's own leg. They both quickly punched simultaneously, fist to fist, that caused a shockwave to brake every single glass in the lair.

"I have to help him." Sasuke said.

"No Sasuke, Naruto can hold his own, at least for now." Kakashi said, looking at the fight from a far.

Zaroff quickly kicked Naruto as many times as he could, but the boy wouldn't let up. Naruto swung his leg and kicked Zaroff on the shin. He then flipped and placed both legs on Zaroff's chest. Ina flash Naruto punched Zaroff on the face and then pushed him with his legs. Naruto flipped and landed on his feet and rushed at Zaroff, throwing him back to where Sasuke and Kakashi were. Naruto walked back there as Zaroff stood up. He wiped his blood from his face and said. "I guess you are quite strong, for a kid, but like your sensei said, Quantity doesn't beat Quality."

Kakashi laughed and looked at him.

"What's so funny Copy Ninja?" Zaroff asked annoyed.

"What you said is true, but like you said before, sometimes quantity may beat quality." Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"You think you've already won, never underestimate me." Zaroff threatened.

In a flash Naruto threw in a kick that was stopped by Zaroff and he was thrown to the side. "Give me a break kid, you've used all of your chakra already, you've lost your touch."

Naruto was about to charge at him again when Sasuke stopped him. "If we both attack, he'll just tire us, you already fought him one on one. Allow me to do the same."

Sasuke took his fighting pose. "Take him out Sasuke." Sasuke smiled.

"So, the poor excuse for an Uchiha is going to fight me, kid, your no match." Zaroff mocked.

"Never… Insult me!" Sasuke attacked him, catching him by surprised, and knocked him to the side. Sasuke quickly punched him again and threw him to the other side. Zaroff regained his ground and hit Sasuke, throwing him back.

Sasuke stood up as he was about to attack Zaroff appeared behind him with a kunai at hand. "I'll end you." Before Sasuke could even react, a shuriken appeared and hit Zaroff, throwing him back.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi all looked back and saw Sakura there. "Stay away from them." Zaroff stood up and said. "Another one."

Naruto smiled and said. "Sakura-chan, your finally here."

Sakura looked at him and said. "You two were the ones that ran off a head of us." 'Cha, if I wasn't here you two would be dead.' Inner Sakura said.

Naruto laughed. "Oops."

Sasuke just smiled.

Before they could react Zaroff appeared behind Sakura. "You die first." Sakura didn't even see him. In a flash Naruto appeared between them and hit Zaroff off. "Don't even dare to hurt her." Naruto said menacingly.

Iruka, who had been left behind, first by Naruto and Sasuke, then by Sakura finally arrived. "What have I missed?" Kakashi looked at him and said. "Your late."

Everybody looked at Kakashi. A sweat drop dropped from his head as he said. "What, can't I ever say that line."

Before anybody could answer Zaroff attacked and sent Naruto and Sasuke flying backwards. "Enough with the talking, time to die." Sakura quickly made a hand sign and said. "Art of the Doppelganger!" Three Sakuras appeared and they all threw kunai at Zaroff. Since two were fake, Zaroff easily evaded the kunai. He was then caught by surprised when Sakura appeared behind her and kicked him. He quickly recovered and punched Sakura on the stomach, making her bent down.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Iruka tried to stop him but was sent back by a kick by Zaroff on the stomach. Zaroff was about to hit Sakura again when Kakashi appeared and hit Zaroff, throwing him back. "Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said worried. "That's all I had left Sakura, I've got no more strength."

Zaroff was about to attack again when he was stopped by shuriken from Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto quickly moved and charged at Zaroff, only to be hit towards Sakura and Kakashi. "Naruto!" she screamed.

Sasuke then charged at him punching and kicking, all which Zaroff easily avoided. "Is that all?" Zaroff kicked Sasuke on the face and then smashed him on the ground with the same leg. "Pathetic."

Naruto quickly stood up. "Eat this." Naruto made a hand sign and said. "Odama Rasengan!" Without even using a clone, Naruto shot out his attack. Zaroff moved to the side but the explosion was so strong that he got hit. Zaroff fell as Naruto also fell from loss of chakra. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Kakashi said.

Before they could even stand up Zaroff stood up. "That hurt." Kakashi was shocked. "He stood the attack." 'He must be very low in chakra, but so are we.' Kakashi looked at Naruto and said. "He's down for the count, and so am I. Sakura is very low in chakra, and so is Sasuke."

"Time to die." Zaroff said with a grin. Before he could do anything Iruka stepped in a punched him as hard as he could. Zaroff regained his balance only to receive another hit form Iruka, and another. Before Iruka could attack again, Zaroff managed to cut Iruka deeply with a kunai. Iruka bent and received a kick on the face from Zaroff.

"Nice try, but that won't beat me." Zaroff threw three kunai. Iruka barely evaded them, as Sakura grabbed Kakashi and jumped out of the way. They landed together in front of Zaroff. "Any more surprises?" He asked mockingly.

"We've got one more." Sasuke kicked Zaroff on the face and threw him back. Zaroff punched Sasuke, but received an attack from Sasuke as well. They both kicked at the same time, hitting leg with leg. Sasuke finally jumped, evading Zaroff's last attack, and landed next to Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka.

"What now Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I've got one more move left." Sasuke did a hand sign and said. "Chidori!" His hand became the keeper of an immense thunder like chakra.

Zaroff just laughed. "That would kill me if you were to hit me with it, but I'm faster that you. And after you use it, you won't have any more chakra for anymore jutzus, any of you."

Sasuke smiled. "True, but who says I'll miss."

"Don't make me laugh, how do you expect to hit me, are you going to hold me down?" Zaroff asked mockingly.

"No, I believe that's my part." Without Zaroff noticing Naruto had stood up and now was holding Zaroff from the back. "What the? How did you?" Naruto smiled. "I see that even you drop your guard."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Naruto! You aren't thinking…" Sakura looked at Kakashi's worried look and asked. "What's wrong sensei?" Kakashi nodded. "Chidori can cut through anything. Sasuke will finally be able to kill Zaroff, but…" "But what?" She asked. "But… Naruto will also die." Sakura was shocked. "WHAT!" Iruka looked at Naruto and said. "Naruto!"

Naruto just smiled. "Don't worry about me, it's either me or you guys. And I'll always sacrifice myself." Iruka and Kakashi couldn't even talk.

Even Sasuke was shaken up. "Naruto." Zaroff tried to shake the blonde ninja off, but couldn't.

"Don't get second thoughts Sasuke, run though me, now!" Sasuke took his position. "Naruto."

Flashback

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, remember it."

"I'll be the greatest Hokage ever."

"All three of us pass, ALL THREE OF US!"

"Don't underestimate me."

"Believe it!"

Flashback ends.

'Naruto, you were a worthy rival, and my best friend.' Sasuke thought as he good ready to attack. "This is for you… Naruto."

Sasuke rushed at them as Zaroff tried to break free, but was unable.

Naruto gave one last look at Sakura and said. "Sakura-chan." She looked at him with tears on her eyes as he said. "I love you."

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Kind of a cliffhanger, huh? Well don't worry, the story doesn't end there, but it will end on the next chapter, the final one. Read and Review!

Next Chap: How everything ends!


	14. How It All Ends

Final Chapter of my Naruto; War of the Ninja. Thanks for all the people who have read since the start and I hope you guys like it. Feel free to review this story even if I finished it a long time ago, (For future refernces), Anywho, thanks and I hope u enjoy the final Chap. Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 14

How It All Ends

He said he would die for her. And he had every intention to do so…

In a swift move, Sasuke appeared in front of Zaroff. His hand went through his stomach, and onto Naruto's. Zaroff last words were never understood, it's quite hard to talk with a whole in your stomach. The evil Reaper Ninja fell, lifeless. Sasuke tried to only go through him, not to harm Naruto, but it was hard with all the moving Zaroff had done earlier.

Naruto fell, alongside Zaroff, motionless. He could hear how Sakura screamed his name, or at least he thought it was Sakura. He didn't want to think that Sasuke was shouting like that. All he saw was Sakura running towards him, as he blacked out.

…

He opened his eyes and found himself being carried by Iruka. He looked to the side and saw Kakashi carrying Sakura, who seemed unconscious, and Sasuke limping aside them. He lifted his head and spoke. "W-What… happened?" The three Shinobi looked at him. Kakashi was the first to speak. "Your awake, guess Sakura's sacrifice worked." Naruto couldn't understand what he said very well, but he heard two words, Sakura and sacrifice.

"Sakura!" He jumped off of Iruka's arms and towards Kakashi. "Is she?" Kakashi smiled. "Sorry, sacrifice was a bad choice to say, she's ok. When you fainted, she quickly gave you her chakra. She managed to save you, but exhausted herself."

Naruto signed of relief, she was ok. He looked over at Sasuke and said. "And you actually looked sad when you attacked me." Sasuke just smiled. "How am I gonna beat up if you die."

Naruto and Sasuke just smiled at each other as they arrived back at the village. The was had ended. Against all odds the Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves managed to score a victory, with not to many death from their part. The eight that Sasuke had attacked recovered, thanks to Hinata and Konohamaru.

Kakashi and Iruka managed to explain everything that had happened, and they all forgave Sasuke, after about the hundredth time he apologized.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were brought to the hospital to recover. Kakashi just smiled as he gave one last look at his one time pupils before he left to report to Tsunade. 'They've grown so much, and got so far apart, but thankfully their all back to normal, or heck, better.' Kakashi turned and took his new volume of Make Out Sasuke had given him and walked away.

Sasuke recovered quickly, in just a few hours he was already on his way out. HE was stopped by Naruto. "Leaving already Sasuke."

"Just going home Naruto, not leaving the village."

"I can guess that. Kakashi sensei said we could take the rest of the week off, and next week will be simple missions only."

"So?" Sasuke asked, with his usual face.

"So I have enough time to train to beat your butt."

"You seem to be forgetting who was the one that won last time we fought."

"Yeah, me."

"Naruto, I opened my eyes first, talked first and stood up first."

"True, but I saved your butt from being cut by Sakura-chan."

Sasuke just smiled. "Let's just leave that one in a draw." Sasuke walked away, but before he vanished he said. "And take care of her."

Naruto just smiled. 'Later Sasuke, and I will take care of her.'

Naruto entered Sakura's hospital room where she had just woken up.

"Naruto! Your alive."

"I am babe, glad your ok."

Sakura just smiled and blushed. Naruto walked up to her and sat on her bed. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"My leg does hurt, especially since your sitting on it." She said jokingly. "Oops, sorry about that." He quickly moved and sat, checking not to sit on top of her. She smiled and said. "Before Sasuke attacked, you said you loved me. Was that true."

Naruto just smiled. "From he bottom of my heart, I always have and always will." Sakura blushed as she got close to him and they both kissed. Neither knew for how long, but they didn't care. Things were great. They both loved each other, Sasuke was back with them and they where once again team seven. They had won, more than they could ever imagine. The had won the war of the ninja.

Believe it!

END

* * *

Well... With this story done I can now focus on my other one, (Naruto or Sasuke) and after that make even more stories. Naruto all the way! Later! (R&R)

Broncoley


End file.
